


Of Hurricanes

by Phantom_Rose



Series: The Determined Human [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, Chara hates humanity, Chara's Backstory, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Good Chara, M/M, Non-Binary Frisk, Not sure what to call this AU but I'll get back to you on that, Please Don't Hate Me, Sans helps her out though, So does Asriel, Undertale AU, When it comes to the monsters at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose
Summary: In an alternate universe where Asgore repents after the death of the sixth child, Chara is the seventh to fall. Chara becomes princess of the underground, and though she finds fault in humanity, she finds family among the monsters. But as time goes on, Chara finds herself wondering what makes her worthy enough to live. Why does she get to survive as her newfound family is forced to rot underground? Chara wrestles with herself, and finds herself questioning what is most important.





	1. Repentance of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am in college, so I might not update as fast as you might want! But rest assured, I have this story planned out and it will under no circumstances be abandoned. I even have a part two planned, so stay tuned!

Six. Six human souls. The number weighed heavily on the king, drowning him in grief, in regret, in sorrow. Even as the number has slowly grown, he found himself plagued by an emotional gravity that seemed inescapable. Even one soul had felt like far too many.

He found himself in an unfit state to rule. Though Asgore had not known these humans, these children, personally, he found himself grieving as though they were his own. That pain plagued him, in waking times as well as in his dreams. 

When had he allowed his life to become a nightmare?

That answer was simple enough. He had brought this on himself when he had declared war on humanity, driving his wife into hiding. At the time, he felt as though it was his fault that they had been forced into the underground. That being so, it was his responsibility to get them out no matter what it took.

He had severely underestimated the crushing weight of what befell him now. How could he be expected to wage war when they returned to the surface? He was… a broken man to be sure. There were still monsters who, despite everything, loved and missed humanity. Those who remembered the days of the surface at least.

But now… he found himself unable to continue. It would only take one more human soul to free them all. Only one more and yet he knew that, when the time came, he would not be able to do it. He was not strong enough. After all this time, and all that he had sacrificed, it had all been for naught.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rumor drifted around the underground for a couple of days. Nothing substantial, and no one quite knew what to make of it. Was the king really giving up? When we were so close? But it wasn’t long before the rumors became fact.

Any humans who henceforth fell into the underground were to be treated not as enemies, but as friends. 

Many reacted pleasantly to the news. After all, monsters were made up of love and compassion. The idea of ending the war before it began was a beautiful thought, one that many had given up on seeing come to fruition.

But, on the other hand, there were many who were distraught by the news. Though no one necessarily wanted to kill the humans, there was still a feeling of betrayal that drifted through the underground at the thought of humanity. They had trapped us down here, and we were simply giving in? When we were so close?

But the underground, as a whole, accepted the new declaration. It would not do to have rebellions against the king; the underground would never come back from that. Asgore, everyone could agree, was a just ruler, and the idea of a new one was terrifying.

So, the underground moved on. The Royal Guard remained, only as more of a police force than a human-hunting brigade. The Royal Scientist was hard at work trying to find a new way out of the underground, and rumors dictated that he was getting close.

And suddenly, when the monsters thought that things couldn’t get any crazier, Queen Toriel returned.

No one had been quite positive where she had gone. Some thought her dead, and others claimed that she was in hiding. Asgore had never outright confirmed any rumors, so her return had been a surprise to many, though not an unwelcome one.

Tensions seemed to be high between the two rulers, but Asgore and Toriel had seemed to agree that the underground was in need of a solid presence leading them. So, the two boss monsters took the lead once more, urging everyone not to give up hope.

Things began to fall into some semblance of a routine in the underground. People went to work, did their best to keep the underground a habitable place, and kept up the morale of those around them. There were even rumors that the King and Queen were going to have a child.

Of course, those were only rumors.


	2. Enter the Determined Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has fallen into the underground. What does this mean for her, and what is different in this universe?

Chara hadn’t known what to expect when she had thrown herself head-first into a gaping hole on the top of Mt. Ebott. She only knew of the rumors, that every human that climbed the mountain was never seen again. And hey, who didn’t want to disappear sometimes? 

Of course, when Chara had found the hole, it had been pretty easy for her to guess what had happened to the other humans who had disappeared. But the irony of that hadn’t stopped them from diving right in.

However, Chara hadn’t expected to be alive when she hit the bottom.

 

When I awoke, my vision was blurry and everything was distorted. I felt like I was in a sea of television static, trying desperately to swim to sanity. If that makes any sense. After what seemed like ages, I slowly sat up and attempted to take in surroundings.

I had landed… on a bed of golden flowers it seemed. My eyes narrowed… yep, that was a shit ton of flowers. I wiped at my nose, frowning at the sight of blood on my favorite sweater’s sleeve. 

I peered into the darkness around me. There seemed to be white pillars at the end of a… hallway? 

Where the hell am I? 

I got to my feet slowly, only to hear a soft gasp from somewhere in front of me. I took an unsteady step back, trying to focus on what was in front of me, only to slip on a stray vine. I hit the ground hard, grunting as my head smacked the ground, hard.

There were quick footsteps from somewhere in front of me, and I struggled to sit up and see the newcomer before they got too close. “It sounds like it came from over here…” the newcomer murmured to himself as he approached. “Stop!” I tried to shout but it petered out as a cough.

The newcomer moved closer, a hand raised toward me. I flinched, and he froze in place. “Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you…? Are you okay?” he asked me softly, his voice young and full of concern.

Finally, my eyes had adjusted somewhat. Though that much was deemed unnecessary as the newcomer moved into the light. He was… definitely not human, that was for sure. The knowledge of that probably should have worried me, but I found myself relaxing slightly.

God, what mixed up kid is so terrified of their own species that some weird goat-creature makes them feel at ease?

The boy seemed to notice that I had calmed down, and stretched out his hand further. “Here, get up…” I took his hand and, with his help, rose to my feet. Now that I was standing, I noticed that we were about the same height. We seemed to be around the same age too, but I was hesitant to assume. His smile was genuine and bright, and my heart warmed slightly.

“Hi…” I murmured softly, trying to set aside my uncertainty and be polite, “my name is Chara. It’s nice to meet you.” His grin grew bigger, his eyes shining with excitement. It occurred to me that I might be the first human he had ever seen, as he was the first… goat-creature I had ever seen. 

“Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel.” 

Asriel… it seemed fitting. Somehow, though I had only been down here for a few short minutes, I felt happier than I had in years. Which was pretty sad, considering how young I was. Humanity had dealt me a bad hand, but I got the feeling, as I smiled at Asriel, that this was the beginning of a second chance. I was determined not to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! College life is rough, but I'm glad to get out the next chapter for the new year. Enjoy!


	3. A Bone-ified Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later, Chara hides out in Snowdin to get some much-needed alone time. Luckily, she meets someone new in her quest to stay hidden. Maybe this is the beginning of a friendship?

It had been seven years since I had fallen into the underground. And, believe it or not, Asriel was the prince. It was a long story, so to sum it all up, I had been adopted into the royal and family and made princess of the Underground. So, yeah, a lot had changed. And I had grown a lot more comfortable with the monsters around me that I now spent my life with.

And with that sense of comfort, came a whole new sense of mischief.

See, I’d never really had the chance before this to be mischievous or playful. A lifetime of pain on the surface does that to a person. But, here, I was finally able to be myself. It was nice to finally meet me, if that makes sense. I knew myself in a way I’d never known before. And I definitely knew that I did not want to go to school today.

It wasn’t school in the traditional sense, but it was more like home-schooling. Toriel, the queen and my adopted mother, loved the opportunity to teach her children. I, however, was less than enthused. While the prospect of a monster education was appealing at first, it had grown quickly tiresome and boring, much like school on the surface.   
Which was exactly why I was hiding out at Snowdin.

I didn’t go to Snowdin often due to the fact that the cold annoyed me and my mother feared that I would get sick. Hopefully, that would give me a bit of extra time before they found me there and forced me to come back home. It certainly didn’t help that they had sent the Royal Guard to find me, making it much more difficult for me to stay hidden. But it was all part of the fun, and Asriel knew where I was just in case things got complicated or my parents began to lose their minds trying to find me.

I heard the telltale shouting of Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard and resident badass, and quickly ducked behind a sentry station not far from the Ruins. If she found me the entire adventure would be over, and I was not ready to head back home just yet. I had to be careful if I was to avoid being found.

Which is why it took everything in me not to let out a shriek of surprise when a hand tapped me on the shoulder. 

I whipped my head around, getting a look at the big-boned skeleton behind me. He wore a large blue hoodie, and his smile seemed lazy as he stared at me. I quickly turned the rest of my body, sitting up against the sentry station with my front to the monster.

“you seem lost,” he said, his voice deep and almost on the verge of yawning, “any reason you’re hanging out in this lazy bones’s sentry station?” Despite the bluntness of the question, he didn’t seem super upset or angry with me for being in his space, only slightly curious. Despite this, I couldn’t help but feel nervous by his closeness, due to the fact that I had never seen him before, nor did I know a thing about him.

“Sorry… I didn’t have the stomach to get caught by Undyne so soon.” I stammered out, the skeleton pun coming out without thinking. He seemed taken aback for a moment, before snorting slightly at the mediocre joke I had made. Frankly, the fact that I had gotten a chuckle at all was a win for me.

“that was pretty bad, princess. almost as bad as lesser dog’s skull-ptures but i digress.” He countered with a wink. I couldn’t help but laugh at his response, my shoulders relaxing a bit. He didn’t seem that bad, for a punny bonehead that is. “as much fun as it would be to trade jokes with you all day… i can’t help but be curious what you’re doing all the way out here. or why you’ve got the royal guard after you. what, you skip out on your chores or somethin’?” he asked, sitting back as well.

I just shrugged easily. “Just needed a bit of time away from the castle is all.” I answered honestly. As much as I loved my family, I had always been independent at heart. Sometimes it did my heart some good to get away from it all.

Almost as if on cue, Undyne came out of nowhere, leering at the skeleton with her one exposed eye. I ducked further under the station, hoping to whatever God there might have been that she hadn’t already seen me. The skeleton stood, meeting her gaze with a familiarity that not even I had with the captain.

“what can i do for ya?” he asked easily, and I couldn’t help but wonder if he’d give away my position. After all, it wasn’t like he knew me, or had any reason not to tell her I was here and have me carted back to the castle. I heard the captain growl, slamming her fist hard against the table above me, making me wince at the sound.

“The princess, Sans, have you seen her?” she growled, and I didn’t need to be able to see her to know that all of her sharp teeth were exposed as she was likely very annoyed at having to come look for me. “me? i’ve never even met her. dunno what she looks like, either. but if i see any mischievous humans lurkin’ around, i’ll come straight to you, no bones about it.” he replied without a care in the world, and I could almost hear the wink in his voice.

Undyne only let out a frustrated shout, likely a mix of her frustration from looking for me and her annoyance from hearing him make the joke. I didn’t breathe until I heard the thundering footsteps of the captain fade away. Sans, as I’d just learned he was called, sat back on the ground facing me, the easy smile having not even faded since we had last faced each other. I huffed, letting myself relax, and smiled gratefully. 

I had only just met Sans, but he seemed like a cool guy. And despite being the princess, I had very few close friends in the Underground. And yet, after just this one encounter, I couldn’t help but want to see him again. Maybe I’d finally start being social with people outside of my family after all this time. I guess I’d just have to see where this led me, but I got the feeling that this was the beginning of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It took me almost a literal year to update this story. I won't make excuses, but I am sorry. Despite college and everything else, I still have every intention of finishing this story. Thank you to everyone who's stuck around all this time.


End file.
